Cloud Empire
Cloud Empire is one of the 7 Nations and lies on the eastern coast of Miraland. It's a wealthy nation resembling the ancient Tang Dynasty. Everyone dresses up in a flowing and traditional eastern style. In the Time Diary, Cloud Empire is described as an ancient and powerful oriental country. It is a place where ancient big cities and delicate small towns coexist. People here are skilled in gorgeous oriental style. 'A nation where ancient civilization and new age shine together'. Cloud Empire's nobility consists of the Great Four Families Of Cloud: Yue, Bai, Zhu, and Ming. Each holds a key position in the government and/or society of Cloud. The emblem takes a circular shape with details within it, surrounding a wispy black and white bird. History Regions Cloud is divided up into four geographical parts: Northern, Southern, Western, and Eastern. Each region is ruled by a family: Ming, Zhu, Yue, and Bai, respectively. Northern Cloud Northern Cloud is a mountainous region that experiences a lot of snowfall, which is traditionally viewed as a sign of harvest.Wintersweet Snowfall City is located there. Yaks and snow leopards, which are seen as guardians of the mountain goddess, are native to the region, especially Snowjade Peak, one of the mountains that divides Cloud from the North.Snowfield Tracing The region also celebrates a sakura festival each May when the last sakura blossom blooms to signal the transition from spring to summer.Koinobori Kimono Southern Cloud Southern Cloud is where the Flower Field is located. An example of a style that can be found in Southern Cloud is Silver Embroidery, which was created by a girl named Azure and her mother. Western Cloud Western Cloud's culture has an emphasis on dancersWestern Dancer and fortunetellers.Tarot Fortuneteller Western Cloud also has a history of bandits, which were defeated by Yue Qianshuang and Zhu Ruosheng.16-7 Cloud Empire Anecdote It's mostly forested, with railroads being the only way to get around,15-2 Trapped in Rosset City and it's the only place in Miraland where pandas can be found.Little Panda Eastern Cloud Eastern Cloud is home to Cloud Capital, where the royal court is located.15-4 Encounter Zhong Lizi Map Notable Locations * Cloud City: The Cloud Empire’s northern border city. It is also the city that Lunar is determined to protect. * Lor River City: A place of strategic military importance. It stands as a natural barrier, and the northwest gateway to the Cloud Empire. * Moonlit City: A bustling and refined city in the south of a Cloud Empire. It is also Lunar’s hometown. * Cloud Capital: Cloud Capital is situated at the east of the Cloud Empire and a place of cultivation, glory, and majesty. * City Ning: An influential town in Cloud. The adventure story of its mayor is well known in the nation. * Flower Field: A southern land near Lilith. Legend has it that the Ancient Pavilion Master lives in the Flower Field. * Long Street: The boulevard at the bottom of Mount Mango. It is the closest courier station at the south of Moonlit City. Style Silver Silk Armor As the master of the Tiger Clan with brilliant military success, Yue Qianshuang cherishes her dark silk coat and silver armor. It is well designed by Tiger Army, hard and practical. The cape is designed for Snownight Fight. Fur has been added to the elbow, neckline, and waist to keep warmth and for aesthetics. On the vast snowfield, Yue Qianshuang valiantly rides her horse, long hair stirring in the wind. Light Cloud Armor Zhong Lizi was always seen dressed in a scholarly sky-blue robe, designing clothes of all the latest fashions for his love. But now with the current national crisis, he wears dark steel armor for the battlefield, and somehow it surprisingly suits him well. Dark steel armor protects a warrior's body, cloud and dragon patterns inspire a triumphant. He chose the frontier's northern wind and snow, only to protect the cloud Empire and the one behind. Cloud Watercolor Commander Uniform War Commander Zhu Ruosheng of the Power Phoenix wears an outfit embroidered with clouding and water patterns, which blends with Ruosheng's regal position and peaceful temperament perfectly. The outfit was designed to combine patterns from minorities in the South with finest silk embroidery. Fine and elegant, majestic and luxury, this is the style of Power Phoenix. Green smoky feather sash water stripe shirt At first glance, Fu Su could be mistaken for a celestial being. This smoky jade water ripple jacket was developed over many years in the an [sic] Ancient Pavilion. The elegant soft robe has a thin waist with a ribbon and delicate partly hidden floral pattern. It's as if the body is shrouded in flowing water. A light breeze blows and the skirt flows like a floating fairy. Soft Azure Dress Ming Shuiyuan, the master of the Deep Ocean, is soft spoken. She is fond of simple clothing, always wearing an aquamarine dress. This dress is cut to accentuate the curves of its wearer. It is graceful yet dignified and generous. Its color is fresh and elegant. Dancing in the warm breeze is such a beautiful scene to see. Hibiscus Petal dress Lunar - heiress of the Silk Shop, [sic] showcases the sacred Lotus Calico Dress and its celestial quality, making her a goddess in a painting. The material used is a fabric that is unique to Silk Shop - light as feathers, flowing list water. The lotus pattern around the chest highlights the designer's superior techniques. The accessory around the waist made of red-bean pearls accentuates her femininity. Like a poem, like the moon, like water, like the lotus flower. Azure dragon court dress With close attention to the Azure dragon court robe on Bai Yongxi - majestic and composed, whose extremely intricate details not all make people feel messy. Obviously the technique of its designer has reached perfection. The dragon ring around the waist resonates with the necklace, unveiling the powerful and far reaching background of the clan of Dawn Dragon. We can only imagine how luxurious the attire Bai designs for the Top of Cloud would be. Silver Flower Dress As a member of Cloud Bai Clan, Bai Jinjin often dresses in fashionable Apple attire. However, when she puts on the Mesmerising her mother designed. The gentle and elegant combination of light purple and gold, the perfect cut, the stunning peony adornment presents Bai Jinjin's high-class charm. A gentle smile like the sunshine on a snowy morning. Perhaps this is what Zhong Lizi fell for. Plum Embroidered Gown Ask which dress is both elegant and luxurious, and the people of the Cloud Empire will think of South Kingdom Empress Zhu Yuxian's golden coral silk gown. The plain white gown is accented with shiny red plums. A bright red satin belt is layered upon the waist. He is truly royalty. Name by Server References ru:Облачная империя Category:Cloud Empire Category:Locations Category:Seven Nations Category:Miraland